villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tracer (Piemations)
Lena Oxton, better known as Tracer, is a widely popular hero from the 2016 video game Overwatch, as well as it's mascot. In the video game, Tracer serves as one of the most prominent characters and has the ability to use her Chrono-Accelerator to move forward in time short distances and reverse time to recover from injuries. As revealed in the Overwatch Comic series, Tracer is confirmed as being a lesbian to the audience. However, in Piemations' Meet the Amazing ___ series, Tracer is portrayed as a selfish idiot who randomly accuses people of being homophobic and refuses to listen to reason. History Meet the Amazing Tracer In the beginning of the video, Tracer runs to the post in which Roadhog and Hanzo are stationed and Hanzo, since Tracer is on the opposite team, tries to shoot her with his bow, but he misses and Tracer immediately accuses him of being homophobic for shooting at her, causing Mercy and Lucio to boo at him. Hanzo, understandably confused as he wasn't even aware of Tracer's sexuality, is left baffled and Tracer tells him that, if they don't hand over their Point, she'll shame both of them on Tumblur, but Hanzo naturally refuses and continues shooting at her. Tracer easily dodges all of Hanzo's arrows, but when she stops to taunt Hanzo, she is shot in the arm with an arrow instead. Tracer then begins to "die" because of her injury, but as soon as she drops dead, she uses her Recall ability to heal her arm and Roadhog and a reluctant Hanzo compliment her performance. Tracer then tries to make Hanzo and Roadhog give her the Point, but Hanzo refuses to hand over their point simply because she's gay. However, Tracer, being an idiot, believes that they are refusing to give he the point because she's gay instead of because of the fact that they are enemies and starts to shame them on both Tumblur. Roadhog throws his hook at Tracer in order to kill her, but she quickly dodges, but, in Wile E. Coyote fashion, she accidentally runs off a ledge and puts up a small "help" sign before hitting the ground. Tracer then uses her Recall to recover from hitting the ground and grabs the ledge and asks for help, only for Hanzo to say "Lion King reference" and lightly slap her off the ledge, although she just uses her Recall again to save herself. Hanzo then pushes Tracer off the ledge again, although she uses Recall yet again and tells Hanzo that she can do this all day, but he decides to leave Tracer on the ledge and she still idiotically thinks he does so out of homophobia. As Tracer fails to pull herself up, Mercy asks if she needs any help, although she quickly punches Tracer in the face and knocks her off when she makes a pun about her name before healing her after she hits the ground. Tracer, as Mercy and Lucio leave her, calls them "fucking homophobes" before the Tardis appears in front of her. The Doctor then asks her if she is the one who's been messing with time-travel and tells her to stop using her Recall ability, as abusing time travel can have adverse affects on the future and "people like her are why time travel is so restricted". However, Tracer interprets what The Doctor said as an insult toward homosexual people and accuses him of being homophobic, and, although he states that he is referring to what she's actually doing and doesn't care about her sexuality, Tracer then assumes that he doesn't care about homosexual people and orders Zarya to beat him up, although she accidentally breaks all her fingers and heads off to find Mercy. The Doctor tries to continue telling Tracer about the dangers of abusing time travel, but Roadhog accidentally grabs him with his hook and (presumably) accidentally kills him. Roadhog then asks Tracer what she and The Doctor were talking about and Tracer informs him that he was trying to get her to stop using her Recall ability because of "wobbly time stuff". Roadhog believes that what The Doctor was talking about could be dangerous, but Tracer blows his warnings off and abuses her powers, but she then realizes that her Chrono-Accelerator has become a black-hole before it destroys the entire Earth. ''Meet the Amazing Zenyatta Shortly after Zenyatta and Roadhog start an anti-pants movement, Tracer quickly decides to join their cause, although, considering that her sign read "this channel is dying" instead of anything related to what they were talking about, Tracer likely joined up with the two just so she would have the right to complain about something. Surprisingly, thanks to Donald Trump, Tracer, Zenyatta and Roadhog's movement ends up becoming a success and public nudity is made legal. Tracer, along with Trump and Roadhog, is then shown being horrified at the sight of Zenyatta's torso. Trivia * While Tracer, along with every other character shown in the video, is obviously dead, it is almost certain that they will return in Piemations' future ''Overwatch centered Meet the Amazing videos. Category:Internet Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:In Love Category:Incompetent Category:Paranoid Category:One-Shot Category:Deceased Category:Femme Fatale Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cartoon Villains